


Bow Ties Are Cool

by tomatopudding



Category: Doctor Who, NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Ducky wears bow ties</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bow Ties Are Cool

‘Dr Mallard,’ Jimmy Palmer said one day when they didn’t have a hot case to work on, ‘I was just curious; why do you wear bow ties all the time?’

Dr Donald “Ducky” Mallard looked at his assistant, a mysterious smile on the Medical Examiner’s face.

He was remembering a time in his relative youth over in Edinburgh. It had been his first solo autopsy and his teacher had left for lunch, leaving Ducky alone with the body. He had just begun to make the y-cut when a strange sound had emerged from the hall. Ducky carefully put down his scalpel and peeled off his gloves, walked out into the hall and found himself looking at a Police Public Call Box. The door opened and a man stepped out. He had brown hair, parted to one side with the long portion flopping over his face, though it did nothing to conceal his large forehead. He was wearing a brown tweed suit, white shirt, and bright red bow tie.

‘Hello,’ he said, ‘This may sound strange, but where am I?’

‘The basement of Edinburgh Medical College,’ Ducky answered.

‘Ah. And the year?’

Ducky told him.

‘Seem to have gotten my number mixed up,’ the man murmured.

‘May I ask you a question?’ Ducky offered timidly.

The man smiled and gave a nod.

‘Why the bow tie?’

The man had adjusted his tie, the same way that Ducky did now, smiling at Jimmy as he echoed the man’s words from all those years ago.

‘Bow ties are cool.’


End file.
